This application relates generally to consumer transactions. More specifically, this application relates to operating loyalty programs in connection with consumer transactions.
In recent years, there has been a steady proliferation of loyalty programs offered to consumers. There are a variety of different models on which such loyalty programs are based, but a common feature of all is that they offer an incentive designed to encourage customers to conduct business preferentially with one organization rather than with competitor organizations. For example, such loyalty systems often take the form of point systems in which a customer is credited with a number of points for each transaction and is entitled to exchange certain numbers of points for goods and/or services.
A prototypical example of such a loyalty system is used in the airline industry. An airline typically offers some number of points to each consumer that is correlated with the distance traveled. At certain levels, the points may be exchanged by the consumer for airline tickets; generally, a larger number of points is required for more valuable international or intercontinental tickets. Sometimes, additional incentives may be used to induce customers to reach certain point levels, such as by providing preferential seating and booking privileges. Similar loyalty systems are also used in environments for the retail sale of goods, with customers of a particular store being entitled to rewards in exchange for certain levels of business. Generally, however, such loyalty systems are limited in flexibility and are narrow in scope.
There is a general recognition in the industry of a need for more sophisticated loyalty-based systems capable of responding to long-term competitive threats such as retail overcapacity, mass advertising spending, consumer attrition issues, etc. For example, it is desirable for the system to be sufficiently flexible that rewards can be provided quickly, even in real time at the moment the desired point level is reached. Similarly, it is desirable for the system not to be reliant on a specific type of tender, such as a specific type of loyalty-program card, but instead to be capable of accepting any type of tender, whether it be a loyalty-program card, credit card, debit card, store-specific coupon, or other instrument. Furthermore, it is desirable to increase the convenience by which loyalty rewards are issued to customers as they qualify for such rewards.